On-demand transportation services utilizing Internet technology, such as online taxi services, have become increasingly popular because of their convenience. A requestor may request a car service at a particular pick-up location via such an on-demand transportation system. When a service provider accepts the request, the service provider may find it difficult to determine a suitable location to park a vehicle to pick up the requestor based on the pick-up location alone.